Dejavu
by Rin-Sesshomaru
Summary: Sakura tiene una ¿hermana? y como es eso de que Sasuke y Sakura hacen lo mismo que hicieron la hermana de Sakura e Itachi.Sasusaku ItaOcc...soy nueva en esto de fic,dejen review por fis


Declaimer: naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador (si me pertenecieran ya Sakura estuviera casadísima con Gaara xD)

Summary: Sakura tiene una ¿hermana? Y como es eso que Sakura y Sasuke repitieron lo que la hermana mayor de Sakura e Itachi hicieron antes de que Itachi huyera de Konoha…Sasuxsaku e ItaxOcc

"…_."_pensamientos

-…- la acción de los personajes

Titulo: Dejavu

Desde que Sasuke llego a la aldea Sakura no se a sentido muy bien esos últimos meses, y ha faltado algunas veces al hospital o reuniones con Tsunade haciendo que los demás se preocupen.

Una chica de cabello rosa, ojos jades, piel blanca como la nieve, llegaba de una misión junto con Tenten y a la entrada de Konoha alguien detiene a Sakura

-Espera Sakura…quiero hablar contigo-Dijo una chica pelirrosa como el de Sakura pero era un rosa más fuerte que le llegaba hasta la cintura y la banda de Konoha que lo tenia en la frente, ojos azules cielos, vestía una TOP azul que le dejaba ver el ombligo, una falda que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas y las típicas sandalias ninjas, no aparentaba mas de 23

-¿Quien eres?-Dijo Sakura fríamente viendo con indiferencia a la mujer que la detuvo

-Si quieres yo me voy, Sakura-Dijo Tenten viendo a Sakura

-Si Tenten llévale el informe a Tsunade-sama-Tenten asiente y desaparece, y voltea a ver a la pelirrosa-¿Quien eres? ¿Y que quieres?

-Tú ya me conoces Sakura, soy yo Hanako Haruno

-¡¿HERMANA QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!?-Grita Sakura muy enoja viendo a su "querida" hermana mayor

-_"que grata bienvenida ¬¬ pensé que me recibiría con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo"_-Pensó la mayor de las Haruno dando un largo suspiro y viendo a su hermana menor con el seño fruncido- te vas a poner vieja si te enojas demasiado Saku-chan, además estoy aquí por que ya termine mi misión ¿que querías que me quedara todo un año en la aldea de la Arena?

-Lo estaba deseando-

-¡Oh vamos Sakura, sabes que yo no puedo! ¡Además nuestra madre se pondría muy triste por que tú has cambiado de personalidad y yo me he ido de la aldea! ¿Quieres eso?-Dijo la ojiazul viendo con curiosidad a la pelirrosa mas pequeña que esta con la cabeza baja

-no quiero que nuestra madre sufra mas de que ya ha sufrido-ve a su hermana que estaba sonriendo-¬¬ no me mires así que odio esa mirada tuya, siempre que me ves así sucede algo malo

-¡Saku-chan!-aparece un pelirrubio delante de Sakura asustándola

-Naruto ¿Qué quieres? No me asustes así de nuevo-dice enojada Sakura y Hanako empieza a reír agarrando la atención del Uzumaki

-¿Quién eres?-ve a Hanako

-Hermana de Sakura-

-Saku-chan ¿tienes una hermana?-ve a Sakura que tenia una venita en la sien

-para mi desgracia…si-

-¡Genial! Y ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Hanako Haruno…un gusto en conocer al futuro Hokage-

Con lagrimas en los ojos-¿en serio crees que voy hacerme Hokage?

-Si…lo veo en tus…-es interrumpida por Sakura que ya la estaba arrastrando

-Vamos a la oficina de Tsunade-sama-Dice mientras arrastra a Hanako-_"y yo que pensaba que mi hermana era madura…¡si que madura es!"_

Sakura llegaba a la oficina de Tsunade y se detiene en seco a escuchar la voz de Sasuke, Hanako se percata de esto

-¿Pasa algo Sakura?-

-No pasa nada…entremos-Sakura entra a la oficina junto con Hanako haciendo que los presentes se sorprenda (menos Tsunade que ya la conoce) lo muy parecida eran las dos pelirrosas

-Tsunade-sama aquí le traigo el informe de la misión-Dice Hanako dejando una carpeta encima del escritorio de Tsunade

-Muchas gracias Hanako-Dijo Tsunade agarrando la carpeta

-¿Hanako?-Dijeron todos al aunífono al escuchar el nombre de la pelirrosa mayor

-Si, soy Haruno Hanako, hermana mayor de Haruno Sakura-todos se quedan en silencio al igual que Sasuke y después se escucha un golpe seco y todos vieron a sakura que tenia la frente roja

-Frentuda no nos había dicho que tenías una hermana-Dijo la pelirrubia viendo a Sakura

-¬¬ Ino-cerda tú nunca me preguntaste-

-Y Ex novia de Itachi Uchiha-Dice tranquila y todos menos Sakura y Sasuke quedan con los ojos como platos

-¡¡¡QUE!!!-Gritaron todos al escuchar el nombre de Itachi

-Lo que escucharon…les contare

-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back-.-.-.-.-

_Un moreno que aparentaba unos 8 años pasaba por el parque pero se detiene a escuchar sollozos_

_-¿Quién esta hay?-Dice el moreno acercándose a los sollozos hasta encontrarse a una pelirrosa llorando-ehm ¿estas bien?_

_Entre llanto- n-no_

_-¿Qué te paso?-dice el Uchiha acercándose a la Haruno _

_-S-se b-burlan d-de mi p-por s-ser m-mala n-ninja-_

_-No lo escuches, solo te dicen eso para que te sientas débil, nunca escuches lo que los demás digan de ti-_

_La pelirrosa deja de llorar y ve al moreno sorprendida y después sonríe haciendo que Itachi se sonroje _

_-Muchas Gracias…etto…-_

_-Me llamo Itachi…Uchiha Itachi y ¿tu como te llamas?-_

_-Hanako Haruno…pero mis amigos me llaman Hana-_

_-Tienes bonito nombre, Hana-chan-Dice mientras veía a la pelirrosa sonrojarse por el cumplido _

_-G-gracias, Itachi-Kun-_

_-No hay de que-se levanta y se va pero antes se voltea-nos vemos aquí a la misma hora Hana-chan-se va _

_Cuatro años después, en la entrada de Konoha, estaban una pelirrosa y un pelinegro _

_-Itachi-Kun no te vallas por favor, no me dejes sola, yo te amo, si tu te vas yo me mato-saca un kunai y se lo pone en el cuello mientras llora_

_-Hana-chan no hagas ninguna locura-se acerca a Hanako y le quita el kunai-pero tengo que hacer esto por que yo asesine a mi clan y no puedo quedarme aquí-besa su frente y después le da un beso en su boca, la pelirrosa se sorprende pero después lo acepta pero tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire_

_-Itachi-kun nunca me olvides por favor-_

_-nunca lo haré, Hana-chan?-_

_-Si Itachi-Kun?_

_-Yo también te amo_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Después me golpeo, me quede inconciente y me dejo en una banca, casi la misma historia de Saku-chan pero sin las partes cursis-

-wow!-Dijeron todos después de escuchar la historia

-Sakura necesito hablar contigo-dice seriamente el Uchiha menor agarrando el brazo de la Haruno

-e-esta bien-sigue a Sasuke

Afuera de la oficina de Tsunade, Sasuke empuja a Sakura hasta la pared y Sakura se sorprende

-¿q-que haces?-Dice la sorprendida Sakura

-Lo que debí hacer antes de irme con Orochimaru-besa a Sakura

-Sa…su…ke…kun-acepta el beso y rodea el cuello de Sasuke con sus brazos

En las afueras de Konoha, Hanako estaba sonriendo (después de sorprende a Sasuke y a Sakura besándose), de repente siente que alguien la abraza

-¿Ya convesiste a tu hermana y a mi estupido hermano menor?-Dice un moreno, de cabellos negros y ojos negros profundos mientras pone su cara en el hombro de la chica

-¿Y tú ya saliste de Akatsuki?-Dice la pelirrosa sonrojada por el acto del pelinegro

-déjame pensar-Se separa y pone una cara pensativa-

-¡Itachi-kun!-Dice enojada mientras este rie

-Claro que lo hice Hana…chan-la besa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¡¡Fin!!-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno este es mi primer One Shot.

Dejen review con criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS por favor!

Se despide

Rin-sesshomaru xD


End file.
